It Must Be This Way
by Pyronigma
Summary: Leiko is a half-breed not accepted by either world. Once her first world is destroyed, will she be able to find hope in the second?
1. Chapter 1

"You didn't think I would find out? You thought you would be able to sneak around without the clan noticing? I am the clan leader. I know everything that happens here. You have not fully realized what danger you could have put yourself in, what danger you could have put us all in?! Now you'll have to deal with the consequences of... of this!" Kurama gestured towards his daughter's bulging stomach.

"Father, this will be your grandchild one day. Are you really going to disown them because of their father?!"

"Its father is the least of my worries, it's the rest of the clan! How do you think they will react when they find a half breed. A half breed in the leaders blood lines none the less! Did you think of how your actions will reflect on our name? No human has been worthy of our respect since I was a kit. Will you be the one to explain to your child why they aren't accepted by the others. What you did that made them different? The child may stay, but I forbid you from conversing with the father again. You are never allowed to leave the clan territory ever!" Kurama stormed out from the cavern leaving Kohaku behind to cry alone. His red eyes shone in the moonlight of the evening as he ventured towards the clan gathering to sort things out with the others. Kohaku had left a mess for him to clean, but he needed to maintain order within the clan.

"Kurama, is it true? Was Kohaku really found in the arms of a human?" Questioned some of the clan mates.

"Yes, unfortunately it was. She is even with child of that filth! Know this..." Kurama announced, addressing entire clan gathering, "Kohaku is never to leave the clan territory again. The child she currently bears will be a part of this clan. I am forbidding all of you from ever mentioning her father or her human background." Whispers were now rumbling through the gather crowd. "If I find anyone has let Kohaku or her child out of clan territory, or has spoken a word of her human father or background," Kurama continued, his voice becoming a low growl, "the punishment will be dire."

A silence echoed throughout the clan. Kurama had not been known for his kindness, however, it was surprising he would allow the half breed to live. After his warning Kurama turned and proceeded to return to his cavern in the cliff side.


	2. Chapter 2

A small furry form lay sprawled in the back of the cavern on a bed of moss. Her white fur glowed in the moonlight that was able to sneak that far into the cavern.

Kurama stood in the opening of the cavern, his nine tails swaying gently with the night breeze. He stood on two, fox-like legs, preferring to take on his full form only for battle or rituals within the clan. His red fur shone like a fiery beacon in the moonlight.

"Father, you have been standing here for hours staring at the night sky. Is something the matter?" Kohaku slowly approached the opening of the cavern. Her dark rusty fur barely reflecting the moonlight, her white tipped nine tails swaying as she approached.

"Leiko has been with us three years now. She knows she is different from the others. She will soon start asking questions." Kurama stated, red eyes glancing at the furry form in the back of the cavern, "What will you say when starts asking for her father? What will you say when she asked why she has only three tails? She can't even take on the full fox forms like everyone in the clan, she is only able to change her appearance to look human. That will not bode well for her in the future within this clan. You must ensure she understands she is never to take on her human form."

"We will cross that bridge when it comes to it, Father."

"_You_ will cross that bridge. She is your burden to bare. She has come into exsistance due to your mistakes. She is not to know of her human lineage. I suggest you think of what you will tell her sooner rather than later." Kurama lept from the mouth of the cavern and headed to the forest's edge to meet with the border patrol.

Kohaku stared after her father, her thoughts spinning wildly after what Kurama had said. She couldn't understand his hatred for humans. Her lover had been different from what Kurama had thought, he had accepted her for who she was. Kohaku stared at the night sky and silently wished she could teach Leiko of her heritage as a shooting star passed overhead. Neither of the fox demons had noticed the small furry form in the rear of the cavern had stopped her faint snoring long ago. Leiko had laid with her eyes closed and heard the entire conversation between her grandfather Kurama and mother Kohaku. Leiko wondered why her mother had chosen a human as a mate, as her father. As sleep took over Leiko once more, she swore to herself she would work to please her grandfather to make it easier for her mother.

**One Year Later**

Leiko ran through the clearing chasing after the butterflies that appeared in the forest every summer. The bright blue and yellow insects darting here and there to avoid her long clawed hands as she swiped at them. Over the last year the fur on the tips of her three tails, ears, and her hands and feet had all darkened to a deep ebony black standing in clear contrast to the white fur covering the remainder of her body. Her blue eyes shown brightly as she played in the summer sun.

"Oi! Three-tailed twerp! What are you doing down here? Didn't you know this area is for full-fledged fox demons only?" Called Takashi, a young black fox demon across the clearing. He was flanked by three other young kits within two years of age to Leiko.

"Takashi, watch what you say. She may not be a full-demon but she is the clan leader's granddaughter." Warned Yoshito, the white and gray kit in the grouping.

"I don't see why he keeps her around. She is obviously not like the rest of us. She only has three tails, and look at her eyes; everyone here has red eyes except for this brat. I've even heard that she can't take on a full fox demon form. We would probably be better off chasing her out of the clan territory and letting her fend for herself." Takashi replied grabbing a stone. "You hear that you twerp, get out of here!" he yelled as he hurled the stone at Leiko.

"Enough of this!" Kohaku appeared in front of her daughter suddenly and caught the stone before it could make contact with her. "Didn't your elders teach you better? Did they not teach you of respect for your clan mates?"

"They taught us clan is family. She, however, isn't like us. She isn't family and shouldn't be here." Takashi retorted.  
"Who are you to make that decision, your clan leader has stated she is a part of this clan. That should be good enough for the likes of you." Kohaku replied back to the young kit. The activity in the clearing had attracted the attention of other fox demons nearby and a small crowd was beginning to form.

"We were also taught the blood lines are pure. She is different and her father isn't here. If her father isn't a fox-demon, then she doesn't belong!" The ears of the older demons that arrived pricked up in curiosity. They new about Leiko's linage, but were forbidden to speak of it. This wouldn't stop the younger generation from questioning it as they grew however. There were whispers amongst the older generation on how Kohaku was going to weasel her way out of this one.

Kohaku's heart dropped at the statement. Kohaku glanced at her daughter Leiko who was staring at the ground. She feared what her daughter would ask, what she would say now the other kits were pointing out her differences.

_Why does everyone here hate me for being different?_ Thought Leiko as she stared at her black paws, scratching at the dirt beneath them. _Mommy is in trouble with everyone because of my father. Because I am half human, everyone hates me and Mommy._

"I don't need to be like everyone else." Leiko said quietly continuing to stare at the ground. The whispers throughout the crowd had quieted at her statement. Kohaku stared at her daughter is disbelief.

"What was that you worthless twerp?" Takashi snapped.

"I don't need to be like you and everyone else. I don't need a Daddy or any of you! Mommy is all I need!" Leiko snapped back raising her blue eyes to meet Takashi's defiantly. "I don't feel like playing here any more. You can play here now that I'm done." Leiko added grabbing a shocked Kohaku's hand and leading her out of the stunned crowd and back to their cavern.

Kurama returned to the cavern later in the evening from a border patrol. Gossip about the events that occurred earlier in the afternoon had reached him while he was out. He couldn't help but smile as he entered the mouth of the cavern to see Kohaku and Leiko sharing a rabbit. Kohaku gave Kurama a questioning look, but signaled there was a rabbit against of the wall of the cavern for him as well. Kurama grabbed the lifeless rabbit before sitting with the others and began tearing into the flesh of his meal. They ate in silence, when the meal was complete Kurama spoke first.

"I heard what had happened in the clearing today." Kohaku looked at her father with worry while Leiko just looked curious about her grandfather's statement. "There may be some hope for you yet, child. We shall start your training soon" Kurama finished as he patted Leiko's head before wandering to his own moss bed in the back of the cavern. Kohaku let out a sigh of relief. Leiko simply smiled. _I'm glad I could finally please you Grandfather._


End file.
